Clyde Marsh
Clyde Marsh is the playable character and the main protagonist in TC. He was roleplayed by Argen2. Character Description Clyde's uniform is typically the standard button down shirt with the sleeves rolled down, topped with a black sweater with a stitched- on crest, paired with dark jeans. He possesses oil-black hair and tan skin, along with a small scar going diagonally across his cheek. Characteristics Clyde is known as a rough-around-the-edges person. Even when helping people, he will have a hostile attitude, an example being relatively rude to the Astronomy Club members simply because the majority are harmless and frustrating. Despite having made many acquaintances during his time in Thirlcrest, Parker is the only student he considers a long-term close friend despite not treating him with respect most of the time. Clyde often resorts to sarcasm when he has the chance, regardless of who the person is, however this sarcasm usually has some comedic value. He discourages the act of bullying, and when he has the chance, he will attempt to call off a Bruiser simply because he has the power to do so. Formerly being easy to manipulate, he learned his lesson from a prefect and now is more wise with who he trusts and follows. To the prefects, Clyde is mainly seen as a nuisance. This is especially seen by Sully West as the aforementioned tries to manipulate and ward off Clyde as his playing doll before the end of the game during Complete Mayhem, where Clyde is beaten near to death, but emerges as the winner in his fight against Sully. Having many issues with many different people during his time in Thirlcrest has granted him physical toughness and a mild short temper. He is known for being involved in acts of vandalism and fighting. He particularly holds a grudge against the Jocks, as they have stood out by giving Clyde the most problems throughout his year in Thirlcrest. His weapon of choice is a Super Slingshot, however the majority of times he will have to go hand-to-hand in fights. He noticeably has a level of maturity the majority of his peers don't have. Despite being quick to fight certain people, he is not necessarily "malicious" seeing how the majority of times he is forced to fight either the opponent picked the fight or he has been forced into it. Clyde is not affiliated with any cliques, as he sees them as one of the primary sources of fighting and bullying in the school. He is known to play both sides, usually taking the side that benefits himself the most at the time, similar to his relations between the Greasers and Preps. Clyde is highly disliked by the Thirlcrest Times, and he has fell victim to several fake rumors, mainly because of Ara Ryou and her grudge against him. Clyde, while not possessing many intimidating traits, is well known for defeating larger students like Norton and holding his own against Ross. Role in game As the protagonist, the player controls Clyde throughout the game and all of the storyline revolves around him solving the problems of Thirlcrest. Clyde is the main character of the storyline and most of his actions inadvertently or intentionally drive most of the events of the game forward. His sudden appearance in the school drives most of the actions into the flow that they go in such as his arrival in the school. He resolves most of the issues that happen between cliques and is seen to be perhaps one of the strongest students on the school's campus. Clyde is feared among most, but he is held to the torment of most of the high ranking officials on campus due to his past status as being expelled and outed of many systems for his strange and otherwise unwanted behavior in schools in the past. He has shown the strength and the toughness necessary to convert multiple stubborn clique representatives to a side of justice in the past and he has even shown the strength necessary to match up against the likes of Ross Northrop, the following of which has been established as the most feared student on campus. Clyde does not have a name which carries as much fear as Ross or any of the students that have been mentioned in the past to have great pioneering influence, but he is greatly acknowledged among students. That and his alliance with Ross makes him a symbol for those to look up to. More greatly admired than he is feared, Clyde Marsh is a driving force in the narrative, conquering clique after clique and making various representatives either convert to what he believes in or give up their bullying ways. Clyde is the protagonist who has successfully prevented bullying in Thirlcrest; something that many characters, according to the T-Times, have failed to do in their times at the school. Clyde is shown to be intelligent and straightforward thinking. He has managed to unite one of the most troublesome schools in the county enlisting on brutality and his alliance with some of the most rowdiest people in the academy. While not as smart as some of the students in the academy, he shows the basic ability to think his way through vexing and challenging classes, completing the minigames offered in the game's entirety to level up and get interesting items if the player performs as expected. Clyde can be interpreted to be a misunderstood and prone to anger student when he first starts at Thirlcrest, threatening others that cross him and beating up most of the students that antagonize him at the beginning. It is not until he fights Ross Northrop that he gets the idea to change for the better and start fighting to prevent bullying. When his newfound popularity and his status as a savior of Thirlcrest gets to his head, Clyde realizes the corruption of Thirlcrest even further and works to stop corrupt Prefects and officials like Sully West and Zion enlisting on his friendship with the T-Times and his newfound strength and courage after getting up from nothing after his fall with publicity. Clyde is shown to be resilient in taking damage and has the strength needed to survive most of the incidents in Thirlcrest. He has tangled with the dropouts and he has even went on to tangle with Rodger Munsen, surviving the encounter. In terms of his role throughout the game, Clyde never falters, always delivering on the time and going through every single knot and inconsistency in the structure of Thirlcrest Academy as he faces the likes of various types of bullying. As the missions get more and more complex and harder to face in the never ending ties of Thirlcrest's bullying and fighting, Clyde never gives up and manages to deliver in the end, bringing down all of the gang violence and the problems in Thirlcrest even with the presence of vigilantes and mass riots happening out of the school. When Thirlcrest County's security gets involved, Clyde becomes more and more involved, stepping up to all of the injustice and the problems with the school. He stands to the administrative neglect and steps in the murky depths, even standing against the academy's head boy Bucky Jones and the Prefect Sully West at the cost of nearly getting killed. Clyde Marsh shows everyone that he is ready to step up and represent Thirlcrest's new leader even as the freshman of the academy, leading up against bullying in general alongside Ross, Parker Kowalski, and his other friends who accompany him in his crusade. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students